memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Atmosphere (unit)
Pfd discussion ;Deletion rationale: The way I read this article, the unit "atm" was never actually referred to in Trek. Rather, an approiximately equivalent term, "Earth normal", was used. Non-canonical. Delete. CzechOut ☎ | 03:22, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ;Discussion: Delete, per nom. CzechOut ☎ | 03:22, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :Delete, per CzechOut's explanation. 31dot 00:58, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::Further Review. I don't like the logic "the way I read this article", as a judgment for whether something was, or wasn't mentioned in the episode. There was a specific citation given in the article, and I don't think it should be deleted until the episode is checked, to determine relevance. I'm looking through my VHS tapes, and I can't seem to find this episode, although I know I have it somewhere. If in fact Czechs assertion is correct, then I agree to delete. I can however see the merit of explaining a scientific term... if it was mentioned in the episode. Hossrex 08:30, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::Rewrite. I just checked a transcript, and I can't even find anything in the episode that matches what was in this article, let alone anything saying "atmospheric unit". I can't find any mention of atmosphere, pressure, "Earth-normal", or anything. The closest I can find is a line saying that they had created "an idyllic version of Earth". Granted, this was a quick look through, but a word search found no matches to "atmosphere", "normal", "pressure", and only the one instance of "Earth". HOWEVER, I have found use of the term in at least one other episode ( , KIRK: "Pressurise the unit. Bring pressure to two atmospheres and then increase one atmosphere per second. Continue increasing pressure. Pressure, Spock. Pressure." I bet there are more. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:38, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::Even maybe a mention in ? Hossrex 10:29, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Rewrite. Perhaps I jumped the gun a little bit- if the term was used in that manner, it should be listed here. 31dot 13:22, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::: I believe the VOY citation is accurate, having come from an okudagram. --Alan del Beccio 06:38, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Keep. The abbreviation "atmos." is seen on Okudagramms in namely on the graphics describing the Argala, Bourget, Federation and Tanatuva habitats. --Jörg 14:50, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ;Admin resolution: Well, since it's been seen in canon... kept. Some expansion will be required by the sounds of it, and as such, I copied OC's comment from above into the talk page. -- Sulfur 15:08, 16 November 2007 (UTC) PNA-incomplete :Note that this is intended to be the beginning of missing references... The closest I can find is a line saying that they had created "an idyllic version of Earth". Granted, this was a quick look through, but a word search found no matches to "atmosphere", "normal", "pressure", and only the one instance of "Earth". HOWEVER, I have found use of the term in at least one other episode ( , KIRK: "Pressurise the unit. Bring pressure to two atmospheres and then increase one atmosphere per second. Continue increasing pressure. Pressure, Spock. Pressure." I bet there are more. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:38, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Archer in : "This airlock has a decompression rate of point five atmospheres per minute." --Jörg 15:11, 16 November 2007 (UTC)